


Bloodlust

by Equilibrium_29



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equilibrium_29/pseuds/Equilibrium_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè TUTTI sanno che l'ossessione di Sideshow Bob in realtà nasconde qualcos'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

****

Bloodlust  


  


 POV Sideshow Bob  


  
  
Sangue.  
Di questo erano fatti i miei sogni. Di Sangue.  
Ovunque c'era quel sangue che tanto bramavo.  
Riuscivo a percepire l'odore, il sapore, persino il calore di quel fuso aramanto che mi faceva impazzire.  
Vedevo il suo corpo cereo, freddo, i suoi occhi vitrei, e ridevo, ridevo, ridevo in tutto quel mare scarlatto.  
Era con questo pensiero che mi addormentavo ogni notte, e da questi mi risvegliavo riluttante tra le candide lenzuola del mio letto.  
Iniziai a disprezzare quel bianco, così candido, così puro.  
Le tinsi, facendole diventare vermiglie, così da poter avere almeno un'illusione al risveglio, di potermi beare ancora un poco del ricordo di quel sogno, di alcuni attimi di felicità, prima di dovermi alzare e dimenticare quel desiderio sino alla notte successiva.  
 Una notte, però, feci un sogno diverso dal solito, che mi diede a pensare.  
 Non ero più immerso nel sangue, ma disteso tra le lenzuola che tanto ricordavano quel colore.  
 Lui era lì, accanto a me, vivo, pieno di tagli e di quel fluido che tanto agognavo.  
 I suoi occhi non erano più vitrei, ma -Oh- pieni di sensualità, vogliosi, affamati.  
Si avvicinava lentamente a me.  
 "Prendimi" mi sussurrava,  "So che lo vuoi".  
 Allora lo presi, affamato del suo sangue, affamato del suo corpo, affamato di lui.  
Mordevo, graffiavo, e mi sentivo impazzire quando lui gemeva, in una maniera così spudorata e così eccitante che mi faceva venire ancora più voglia di penetrarlo con violenza, e di sentire quel liquido cremisi ricoprire il mio corpo.  
  
  
Fu quando mi svegliai di colpo, sudato, bagnato, che capii. Capii di provare non odio, ma qualcosa di più per quello stupido ragazzino che mi aveva rovinato la vita.  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Allora, che ne pensate? Sono riuscita a calarmi nel personaggio di Bob (a parte la piccolissima parentesi slash)? Recensite grazie! Era già da un po' di tempo che pensavo a questi due (ovviamente Bart è maggiorenne u.u) , e all'ossessione che Bob ha per lui. Così, dopo aver visto un'immagine divertente la mia mente malata e perversa ha partorito questa piccola chicca.


End file.
